Loving Hatred
by FusionGig
Summary: The most unlikely couples come together, and the world is turning over along with hell freezing over. AN Anyone sends me a review saying they are OC, they're getting a fork in the eye! Thank you
1. Spread

Spread

For Colorcrystal, just like I promised

The train ride back was a miserable one. Hermione looked out of the rain spattered window thinking of all the classes and people she'd be with during the upcoming year. She thought of Harry, Ron, and strangely Malfoy. Although he was a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach then was something horrifyingly fasinating about him. How he thought he was superior to everyone else was both infuriating and sexy. Though not one living soul knew about her attraction to Malfoy she felt that it was painfully obvious.

_'I wonder if he can see it in my eyes, is that why he is always giving me those irritating little smirks?'_ Hermione blew hot air onto the cold window. Slowly, almost as if she were afraid, she drew a heart with the initials H.G. and D.M. before it disappeared. Even though she could still see the faint outline of the letters, Hermione left the window alone. If anyone were smart enough to find it they would never guess that it was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The thought was almost funny.

Hermione looked down at Harry and Ron, they had fallen asleep almost the second they stepped onto the train. _'What would they think of it? Probably send me to an institution immediately. I can hear Ron now 'Why would you like him? Of all people!' He'd probably stop talking to me for weeks. Best keep it to myself.'_ Hermione nodded firmly. Someone walked past the glass door, a flash of white blonde hair, black robes and a green scarf. _'Draco.'_ Was the first thought that popped into her head. She shook herself hard, _'Wow, that was weird. Wonder where that came from?'_

Just as she finished the thought the train jerked, Harry and Ron woke with a start. "I don't want any pie!" Ron yelled, Hermione looked vaguely amused.

"You don't have to have any pie, Ron." She laughed, Harry rubbed his eyes and Ron sat up.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, there was a slight slurr in his words from his nap.

"It's about time that we got there. Better change into our robes." They changed and sat down again. Hermione alone on one side, Harry and Ron on the other. They stayed silent for awhile, Hermione thought of bring up the subject of Malfoy just to talk about him. She had this strange urge to. But she stayed silent, for one she didn't have a reason to talk about him and for two it would be weird.

Thankfully she was saved, Ron started talking about Quidditch. After about twenty minutes of that the train pulled into the school, they were greeted by the horseless carriages and taken to the school. The whole time Hermione was almost dead quiet, a boy was on her mind and she couldn't get him out. She had caught glimpses of him while in the crowd but for some reason she seemed to always just miss him. _'It's alright,'_ She told herself, _'I'll see him in the Great Hall.'_ Again she gave herself a bemused look then shook herself gently. _'I mean, painfully I'll see that little ferret in the Great Hall. Yea... Painfully.'_ Hermione wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole Malfoy thing, and she hoped it stopped soon.

They entered The Great Hall, it's beauty still took her breath away. As she gazed up into the brilliant night sky she was so enraptured that she didn't notice the ferret cast a glance her way. They filed to seats at their tables, friends breaking apart to sit with their table. Gryffindor was across the hall from Slytherin, Hermione reasoned that it was to keep them from fighting. But still there were a few shoves and name calling when the students seperated. Expecially by Malfoy, he almost cleared an entire circle around himself because people didn't want to get pushed. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and sat down. Ron glared and said snappish remarks about Malfoy, but Hermione simply tuned them out. Her eyes were on the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was the strangest looking man she had ever seen, but he was also the most brilliant and fasinating man as well. His sparkling blue eyes looked down at all the students, a smile warmed his face like a proud father. She adored him.

After everyone was settled Dumbledore continued to beam down at them. He gave them a speech, warned them to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, told them the things that Filch didn't allow in the corridors, and asked them to all enjoy the feast. But through out his speech Hermione's eyes continued to wander towards the opposite table to an arrogant blonde boy. After about the fifth time Hermione dragged her eyes away Pansy caught sight of her. Pansy raised an eyebrow and leaned over whispering something in her friend's ear. The friend glanced at Hermione and then leaned to tell someone else, this continued the whole way down the table. Quiet snickers came from the Slytherin table, and quick glances were shot to Hermione and then to Malfoy. A rumor started circulating that Hermione Granger had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

The food appeared but the rumor continued to spread, it jumped from the Slytherin table to the Ravenclaw table around to the Hufflepuff table and then started on Gryffindor. It spread like the plague, almost everyone was told and finally one of the Weasley twins turned to Hermione and said. "Hermione, I usually don't listen to gossip but it's going around that you are into Malfoy. Now I know that can't be true, right?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What?" Hermione screamed, it pierced the upper registers. "Of course not! That is disgusting! Who said that? Oh my god, gross. Malfoy! Never! Sick!" Her mind worked in overdrive. _'How do I cover this up? Who found out? How did they know? I told no one! Did they see? How can I cover this up?'_ Her brain screamed for answers but was met by silence. She looked over at Malfoy, a smug snicker firmly on his face. Her looked turned to ice and it clearly said, _'This means war.'_


	2. Fight Or Flight

Fight Or Flight

A week had passed since the rumor had spread around The Great Hall and Hermione was a reck. People were brutal as ever about making jokes and calling her names. Some of their favorite names were "Mrs. Malfoy" "Pureblood lover" and "Malfoy's Stalker". Pansy was the worst when it came to name calling, but that wasn't the worst part for Hermione. The worst part was seeing Malfoy's smug, snickering face when ever he'd catch her eye. Knowing that he knew was worse then anything Pansy could ever call her or say to her.

"I don't know why people believe that. It's absolutely absurd! Malfoy? Of all people, Malfoy?" Hermione groaned, her head laying on the table in the Gryffindor common room. "People can be so stupid!" She glared down at her textbook, the will to over come spread through out her. "But, I won't let this nasty little rumor distract me from my studies. So what if some pathetic little Slytherins are dissatisfied with their lives. It doesn't have to affect me." She began reading again with almost frightening determination.

"How can you be so calm about this, Hermione? Malfoy is spreading rumors of you being in love with him. I say we go and spell his testbooks to give him the wrong answers!" Ron suggested. But Hermione glared over the top of her book at him.

"No, we will ignore this. They'll get bored and then everyone will move on." She went back to her book. _'I WILL ignore this and it WILL go away. I'll make sure of that.'_

But it didn't go away. The students had been at school one month and people were still talking about it. They were still saying that they saw Hermione drooling over her own robes at Malfoy during potions. When in fact she avoided looking at the Slytherins at all, especially Malfoy to avoid nasty little comments like that. Also Pansy had begun walking past Hermione in the halls snarling biting comments.

"Oh, Hermione. You have a drool spot on your robes, did you skip last class again to stare at Malfoy through the window?" Pansy laughed and starting walking off. Hermione had endured weeks of torture such as that and finally she had had enough.

"What is the matter with you, Pansy?" Hermione screamed, several heads turned. "I do not like Malfoy! He is obnoxious, foul, and annoying! Why on Earth would I like him? Even if you are obsessed with him doesn't mean the rest of us are! So I would appreciate it if you'd stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong. Thank you!" She turned sharply on her heel and stomped away.

Pansy stared after her completely lost for words, she hadn't expected Hermione to react. But soon she regained herself, "Well mudblood, you'll regret crossing me." She turned and left in the opposite direction.

Harry and Ron were left in the dust after Hermione had stormed off, finally they caught up to her. "Hermione, that was genius! You really showed her." Ron said, Harry nodded agreeing.

"No, it wasn't genius. I wanted to avoid this because now they know it bothers me. Now they'll never stop." Hermione sat on the grass beside the pond. Bubbles came up warning that the thing in the lake was close by.

"But maybe they'll stop. Now that they know you won't take it anymore, Pansy will definately think twice before saying anything that's for sure." Harry laughed and sat next to her. Ron sat beside him.

"Especially Pansy, saying that she was obsessed with Malfoy was brilliant. No one's ever said it out loud but everyone knows." Ron said smiling. Hermione smiled back and they continued to recap Hermione squashing Pansy like a bug.

After about 15 minutes Hermione stood. "I have to go to the library to get a book for one of my classes. I'll see you two later." She turned and walked toward the castle. The sun shined down at her and she looked up enjoying it. Hermione felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her chest, there was hope that the Slytherins would stop and she was going to her favorite place in the castle.

Hermione arrived at the library, the musty smell of books soothed her even more and she felt the hum of centuries worth of knowledge simply waiting to be read. She was so absorbed in thinking about which books she'd like to borrow besides the one she needed that she didn't notice the pale blond boy in the corner. But he noticed her. She scanned the shelves picking up a few books, then setting them back down and drifting on. Hermione had gathered five or six in her arms and turned the corner to find a table to sit to read.

Malfoy appeared from around the corner, and they collided. Hermione cursed quietly under her breath and bend to pick the books up. To her surprise Malfoy knelt down as well, she gathered about three books and he grabbed the rest. Malfoy's pale eyes darted over the covers, he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They knelt next to each other for a few moments before Hermione broke the silence. "May I have my books back please?" She gritted her teeth, although she did find him extremely attractive she also found him extremely annoying. His being right in front of her face pushed the annoyance levels higher. _'Annoying little tart.'_ She growled to herself.

Malfoy took his sweet time before looking at Hermione. "Sure, Hermione." Hermione blinked in, _'He just called me by my first name and he didn't say anything offensive... who is this and what did he do with Malfoy?' _ Malfoy handed the books back to a stunned Hermione before standing and walking away. Hermione followed him with her eyes in surprise and shock. _'Maybe he took some potion that forces you to be nice.'_ She shrugged and stood to find a table.

Hermione found the table that she had been looking for and started on her books. Several minutes later she was so absorbed in her books that she completely forgot about Malfoy. In fact she was so oblivious to the world around her that she didn't even notice when Malfoy sat down in front of her. The only reason she even saw that he was there was because he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Malfoy?" Hermione blinked, "Are you lost?" She asked, she meant it to be only slightly sarcastic since it was a library and many things might be foreign to him.

Malfoy gave an annoyed smile that was there for and instant then gone in a flash. "No." He said sharply and flattly. She waited for him to continue but when he didn't she pressed him.

"Well excuse me for being rude but why are you sitting there? I thought that the great pureblood wouldn't dirty his hands with a lowly mudblood like me." Hermione snarled, she still felt hurt from when he called her a mudblood. But since they never talked except in biting comments she never got to extract her revenge onto him.

Malfoy sat glaring for a few seconds then asked, "Are the rumors true?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She growled, this was so not a conversation she wanted to have.

"You heard me, are the rumors true?" He placed his hands on the table and she saw his delicate, perfectly manicured white finger nails.

"Which rumors there are so many. You really should learn to be more specific." Hermione said in a flippant voice. She was against lying and she didn't want to tell him the truth. So she decided to give him a song and dance in hopes of distracting him. Hermione opened the book and pretended to read but she was absolutely focused on Malfoy.

"Don't play dumb, Granger. The rumors of you liking me, are they true or not?" Malfoy asked, his voice getting annoyed. An idea occured to Hermione, the way Malfoy had asked the question meant that she could say either yes or no and he would still have no idea which one she had decided.

"Yes," She said, a malicise glint in her eyes.

"So you like me?" Malfoy said, an expression Hermione couldn't read crossed his face.

"I didn't say that. You asked if the rumors were true or not. I said yes, that doesn't answer anything." Hermione stood and left a dumbfounded Malfoy sitting at the table. She checked out the books and started to leave. But Malfoy cut her off.

"I want an answer Granger, and you'll give it to me." He snarled at her, they left the library with her walking very quickly and him trailing beside her.

"I don't have to give you anything, Malfoy. Now leave me alone." She increased her pace. She knew that she'd never lose Malfoy simply by walking, but she might be able to out run him.

But Malfoy did something Hermione didn't count on. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Tell me the truth, Hermione!" He nearly screamed in her face. His sudden reaction frightened her, she did the only thing she could think of. Hermione threw her books at him, jerked away, and ran. She ran and ran until she came to the Fat Lady, she shrieked the password, climbed through the hole and into the warm quiet common room. Everyone was outside enjoying the last few days of good weather so the common room was empty except for Fred and George Weasley. They both looked up and saw a sweaty, panting Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" One of the twins asked, the two went beside her and led her to a chair.

"Malfoy... cornered me... in hall... screamed at me... got scared... ran away... threw books... so scared..." Hermione panted, her ribs ached and her head was pounding.

Fred and George were quiet for a moment then one tried to get the story. "So Malfoy cornered you in the halls, he screamed at you, you got scared, threw your books at him, and ran away? Is that about right?" Hermione nodded, she was still panting.

"Let's kill him!" One stood and snarled. The other one grabbed him.

"No, no. We have to handle this logically. And since it happened to Hermione, I think that we should let her decided the proper course of action." They looked down at her, one of their eyes burned with the desire to beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp while the other one waited patiently for her decision.

"Forget it ever happened... He didn't hurt me, just scared me. Really, I over reacted. If he ever tries it again, I'll spell him." Hermione said, she pulled out her wand as proof. "But, will you two come with me to get my books? I just threw them and ran."

They both laughed, "Hermione, always thinking of her books." One said to the other. "Of course we'll go with you." The other one said. Sometimes Hermione wondered if they were mentally connected, but she'd put it off for a later time to ask.

Hermione was still shaking when they went to pick up her books, but only one was sitting on the ground. A note was sticking out of it. One of the twins pulled it out, read it, handed it to the other twin and then he handed it to Hermione. It read, 'Hermione, if you want your books back come to the Quidditch field at noon tomorrow. They'll be there.' The note was unsigned but she knew it was from Malfoy, who else would steal her books?

"I don't think you should go Hermione. Could be bad, couple of Slytherins may be there waiting for you." Said the twins in unison.

"I have to go, I need my books back."


	3. Dropped Her Heart Running

Dropped Her Heart Running

Hermione paced around the common room with Harry and Ron watching her. She had been rambling for twenty minutes now, every few seconds glancing at the clock then pacing and rambling again. "I mean of course I have to go! If I don't then that little tart might do something to my books. But then what if he tries something? What if his friends are there? What if something bad happens?"

"Of course we will go with you, so Malfoy's less likely to try something." Ron said. He fidgeted in his seat, this whole encounter bothered him.

"Yes but then if you do come he might do something stupid as well. I think that you two should hid and if anything goes wrong then come save me." Hermione said, her eyes filled with worry. _'Why is he doing this? Why does Malfoy care if the rumors are true or not? Could he li-... no, no that's stupid of course not! But still...'_ Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ron about the conversation in the library. She had just told them that Malfoy cornered her in the hall, yelled at her, and stole her books. Something inside told her not to tell them that part.

"I wish I knew why Malfoy was doing this. Why would he randomly go up to you in the halls, yell at you, then steal your books and ransome them off?" Harry asked, his green eyes concerned and confused. "It doesn't make any sense. Was there anything that he did before yesterday? Like did he talk to you or anything?"

"That's just it. I don't understand why he would bother with me now." Hermione said. But she didn't lie, she simply avoided answering a question.

"This is really weird, and I don't think that you should go to the Quidditch field today either. It feels wrong." Ron said. The clock struck 11:30, Hermione's heart pounded.

"I have to Ron, I need those books." She gave him a sad look, Hermione wished that this whole thing would go away. "We should go soon, it's a long walk to the Quidditch fields." Harry and Ron stood and followed Hermione out of the common room.

They walked to where the Quidditch fields were just in sight, Hermione told them to stay there and wait for her signal. She walked down the slope to the fields alone, her heart in her throat, and her breathing fast. She saw Malfoy before she entered the fields, his bright blonde hair made him stand out against the green grass. Though his scarf matched it quite well, he was alone or atleast it appeared he was alone. Her books were on the grass next to his feet.

"Give me my books back, Malfoy." Hermione glared at him. Although she was scared of what he might do she was instantly mad that he put her books on the damp grass.

"Answer my question, Granger." He glared back. Hermione had had enough, she pulled out her wand and did a summoning spell. The books floated into her outstretched arms, but Malfoy managed to grab one. He strained again the magic that pulled the book. "I'll let the book go if you tell me the truth."

Hermione glared, "Why do you care? I don't understand why you want to know so badly!" She yelled, she tried to force the book out of his hands with her magic but Malfoy held it.

"I want to know!" He yelled back. His face was turning red with the effort of not letting the book go. Malfoy's feet dug into the ground as he tried to stay rooted to the spot and not let the book get away.

"You don't have to know! Give me my book!" She tried again to pull the book putting more power behind the spell. Malfoy lost his grip on the book and it flew straight to Hermione, it hit her hard in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. Malfoy had falled on his face when he let the book go, but now he stood over her. Gently he took her wand away from her.

Malfoy knelt next to her and whispered in her ear. "Tell me the truth Granger, or I'll spell you with your own wand." He held the wand in front of her face as proof.

"Go eat slugs, Malfoy." She snarled, her voice was strained from the pain in her stomach.

"Fine then," He swished her wand and put the body locking spell on her. Her body snapped straight which brought more pain to her aching stomach. "I could do anything I want to you now Granger, you can't even blink." He took the spell off and she curled into a ball again. Hermione felt powerless without her wand.

"Are you willing to cooperate now? Go do I have to do it again?" Malfoy asked, his voice was low and calm. She knew he'd do it as many times as nessecary to get the information he wanted. Hermione didn't want to be put in the body locking spell anymore, she gritted her teeth together.

"First answer my question." She hissed. She was kneeling on the ground, glaring up at him.

"Alright, as long as you answer mine." Malfoy sat across from her, out of reaching distance but still in whispering distance.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Hermione asked, her glare disappeared. Hermione was baffled by this situation. She was sitting across from Draco Malfoy in the Quidditch fields talking.

"I like to know why rumors are going around about me." He said, his voice was light and empty. He was hiding something. "Now you answer mine, do you like me?"

Hermione sat frozen for a second, it was a trap question. If she answered yes, then it would admitting that she had feelings for Malfoy that was something besides hatred. But if she answered no then it would be lying. Also if he liked her back and she answered yes they might be happy together but if he did like her and she said no, it could devistate him. She weighted these options.

Hermione had taken so long trying to decide what to say that Malfoy finally asked, "Are you going to answer the question, Hermione?"

"I'm thinking!" She snapped, again she noticed he called her by her first name. She jiggled her foot and answered. "It's complicated. Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. It simply depends on what you've been doing that day. Like today, I don't like you because you've stolen my books and put me in a body locking spell. But when you don't do anything annoying or stupid, you can be a very decent person." She said quietly, her heart was pounding again.

Malfoy set her wand in front of her and she took it putting it back in her robes. "Well," He said quietly, then an evil smile crossed his face. Hermione's heart sank. "I won the bet, Pansy." Several Slytherins emerged from behind the tall stands, they had been listening the whole time. Pansy stepped out with the same evil smile as Malfoy had on.

Hermione snatched up her books and ran. A chorus of harsh laughter echoed behind her, tears were streaming down her face as she ran past Harry and Ron. She ran away from the castle instead of towards it, she ran into the Forbidden Forest.


	4. The Forest

The Forest

Draco watched her run, a smug smirk on his face. _'Yea, filthy mudblood running awayfrom her superiors exactly the way it should be around here! Ha-ha!' _Draco cheered to himself, but then quieter _'Hermione… what have I done?'_ _'What? Am I crazy? She's a mudblood; we should curse her here and now! She doesn't belong in the school with the purebloods!' _He growled to himself. _'But I like her, I know I do! I can't pretend when I'm inside my head!'_ He seemed to be two different people in the same head. "Filthy mudblood, I can't believe that someone like that would possibly think that she had a chance with a pureblood like me. Ha, almost laughable and completely ridiculous." Draco said to the other Slytherins that came together behind him. They had been planning this whole thing since Pansy started the, thought to be, false rumor. At first they were just going to scare Hermione and put curses on her, but then she said that she did like him and plans changed.

"Ha! And to think she came here by herself. She thinks she's so brilliant. Stupid little prat." Pansy said she placed her arm on Draco's shoulder. He resisted the urge to cringe away. He didn't particularly like Pansy but she was exactly the sort that his father wanted him to end up with so he grinned and bared it. He'd do anything for his father, absolutely anything.

"Yes, stupid mudblood. I'm famished; let's go back to the common room. I think Mother sent me some candies earlier today." Draco said, although through in his self-obsessed blue eyes there was a startling hint of sadness. _'I should go after her. She could get hu- Shut up! I do NOT like that filthy mudblood!'_ He yelled at his self. _'I wonder if this is normal that I'm talking to myself….'_ He shook his head sending his pale blonde hair into his eyes.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked she placed her arm on his forearm. He fought the urge to jerk away and pour rubbing alcohol on his self.

"Nothing, just a little bit tired Pansy." He patted her hand and walked a little faster so that he wouldn't have to be so close to her.

The Slytherins returned to the common room, some broke off to tell other Slytherins that weren't there about Hermione Granger's love confession. Pansy stayed glued to Draco's side while a few laughed and ate chocolates together. But Draco kept thinking back to Hermione and how she ran straight into the Forbidden Forest. _'She knows that there are nasty things in there like werewolves. Why would she run in there?' _He jiggled his foot a few times thinking, _'Maybe I should go find her… No, no, absolutely not! I have an image to uphold. And that image doesn't have anything to do with any stupid mudbloods. It's her own fault if she gets eaten by something nasty.' _He frowned a little bit and then thought, _'But what if she does get eaten by something? I'd feel terrible, because it would be my fault… damn it…'_ He glared at the table.

"I just remember that I have to go pick up something from Snape, I'll be back soon." He said to no one in particular. Pansy jumped up.

"I'll go with you. You'd probably like the company." She smiled a hopeful smile. Draco tried to smile back but he knew it came out as more of a pained sneer.

"No, no. This will just take a second, really. Stay here, enjoy the sweets." Draco tried, if she went with him he couldn't go look for Hermione and he'd have to find an excuse to why he wasn't going to see Snape.

"Alright then…" Pansy said defeated. She sat down with a look that most puppies had when they didn't get the treat that they wanted. Draco really didn't like her.

"Right, bye now" He walked quickly out of the common room in case Pansy had any other ideas of going with him. He decided to take some twists and turns just in case. Draco felt positively paranoid; he walked out of the castle. It was almost two so he knew that he had plenty of time to get back to the castle before dark.

Draco started at the edge of the forest that Hermione went into, but something stopped him. He heard two familiar voices yelling 'Hermione.' over and over again. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were searching for Hermione.

"Of course, she brought them along. She never goes any where without them. Damn," He hissed to himself. "I'll just avoid them, or follow them. The second I find out that Hermione is safe, I'll leave." Draco took a big breath of air and stepped into the forest.

The Forbidden Forest had always frightened him, ever since he had to go into it for detention. But now he was willingly going to the Forest to find a girl that he wasn't even supposed to like. "Brilliant Draco, absolutely brilliant. I'm going to get eaten, I know I will. Something big, nasty, and hairy is going to jump out and I'm going to be eaten. What a cruel world, someone as young and beautiful as I am is going to be eaten. Damned Hermione, making me get eaten." He continued to talk to himself, because he was so nervous.

The two parties of searchers continued to look for Hermione, it seemed like hours but a half hour had already passed when Draco found her. She was sitting on a log clutching her book, crying. It broke his heart to see what he had done; usually he didn't see how his action hurt other people. He stayed in the shadows trying to find the nerve to get her attention.

Hermione started talking to herself. "How could I have been so stupid? Of course Malfoy would never like me, I'm so stupid." She sobbed, she clung to the book. "Stupid Hermione, so stupid to fall into that trap, and it was so obvious! He's a self-absorbed jerk; of course he'd pull something like that. Of course…" Fresh tears rolled down her face, she cried quietly to herself.

Draco cleared his throat, Hermione jerked around. Her jaw dropped, "What do you want? Didn't you cause enough pain! Get away from me! Leave!" She grabbed sticks and threw them at him. Whatever was within her grasp she threw at him, Hermione even picked up a rock and lugged it at him. "You stupid, idiot, tart, loser, asshole, jerk, filthy, mean, and loathsome person!" She was getting tired; she started mumbling and then fell down still trying to throw things. She still held onto her book clutching it tighter and tighter. Hermione started sobbing again; Draco took a chance and took a few steps closer.

"Hermione… I'm… I didn't mean… What I mean to say is…" Draco tried, but the words wouldn't come out. Hermione glared up at him, she didn't understand why he was here.

"What do you want Malfoy? Haven't you done enough?" She slouched as she sat in the dirt.

"Hermione, I never meant to hurt you. Well I mean, I did but then I didn't. I mean, no, wait… Ugh! I don't know what I mean!" He knelt down next to her, she scooted away from him.

"Go away Malfoy, you don't have any business here." She growled at him, and threw a stick in frustration. It hit him square in the chest, he blinked in surprise.

"Alright, I guess I deserve that." Draco said, "But, Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to sit closer to her, but she scooted away again. He raised an eyebrow and tightened his lip.

"You're sorry… You didn't mean to hurt me… And how many of your Slytherin friends are hiding in the bushes this time? 10? 20? Sorry, Malfoy, but I'm not falling for it again. So go jump off a tower or something, I'll even do the spell to get you up there." Hermione slouched down more, and played in the dirt. She drew little stars and swirls; she waited for Draco to leave so that she could leave too. They sat for a few more minutes, "Are you leaving yet?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope, not until you say that you forgive me." He stared straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Seriously?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, seriously." Draco sat closer to her. She still stared at him, mouth agape.

"No, you've done something terribly mean and cruel for no reason. So, go away now." Hermione stood, but Draco stood and pulled her back down to the ground. She stared at him, "Why did you just do that?"

"Because you haven't said that you forgive me yet. Say and you can leave." He gave her a side glance and a smug smirk.

There was a rustling in the bushes, Harry and Ron came out into the clearing. Draco was on his feet and out of sight within seconds. He hid behind a tree and listened.

"Hermione! We were so worried! Why'd you run off like that?" Harry yelled.

"Draco was here, he talked to me. He wanted me to forgive him." Hermione said she tried looking around the two.

"Malfoy was here? Is he still around? I'm going to kill him!" Ron snarled he started walking towards the trees.

"Ron, don't. He left, leave him be. Let's get out of here, it's getting dark." She pulled the two towards the edge of the forest. _'Draco why did you do this?'_


	5. Empty Classrooms

Empty Classrooms

Potions the next day was, to say the least, horrible. The Slytherins were still laughing about Hermione's confession, but that wasn't the worst. The worst was that Malfoy wouldn't look at her, he wouldn't laugh with the rest of his house but he wouldn't look at her either. He simply listened to Snape, took notes, and was the model student. When the bell rang Malfoy stood and walk out of the class quickly as if he was avoiding someone. Pansy followed quickly after him, Hermione smirked a tiny bit. _'I wonder if he really likes her or just puts up with her for his father.'_ The day continued normally enough after potions. Classes, lunch, and then more classes.

It was the last class when something strange happened. "Thespell that you use to make your pillow turn into a cat is-" The door opened when McGonagall was saying. "Can I help you?" Draco Malfoy was standing in the door way.

"Uh... Professor Snape wants to see Hermione Granger for a second." He shuffled his feet, Hermione say his eyes flick to her then away. _'He's lying,'_ Hermione thought.

"Alright, just hurry back Miss Granger." McGonagall said then turned back to the class. "Anyways the word is..." Hermione tuned her out. Her gaze was locked on Malfoy's pale blue eyes.

When Hermione and Malfoy entered the hall Malfoy walked a little faster then Hermione. She glanced at his backside a few times and smirked, _'Nice butt... haha, dear god.'_ She decided that she was crazy, and laughed a little outloud. Malfoy turned and gave a her a bemused look.

"What's so funny, Granger?" He continued to walk without looking back, the entrance to the dungeons was coming up but he passed it by. Hermione stopped for a second.

"Did you miss the turn, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her step hesitated.

Malfoy looked back at her giving her an annoyed look. "Do you honestly think that Snape wants to see you? Really, Hermione, use some of that intelligence everyone says you have." He looked back ahead, she followed him completely confused. They walked up to the north tower and Malfoy opened an empty class door. He gestured her in, she walked in completely confused.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her hand twitched to her wand but she didn't take it out. Something felt wrong, besides the fact that Malfoy pulled her out of class and took her to a deserted classroom.

He sat on the edge of a desk, "You can call me Draco, that is my real name." He looked at her like she was stupid, she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, if you insist. What's going on, _Draco_?" She asked, he gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Thank you, _Hermione_. I think we should talk without the chance of being interupted. Yesterday in the forest we were interupted by your... friends. But now we won't be." He smiled, it wasn't the usual annoying smirk, it was an honest to god smile. Hermione felt a slight chill run up her spine.

Hermione leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Alright, then talk. I'm missing transfiguration for this." She gave him cold eyes, Draco felt a similar chill run down his spine.

"It seems to me that we can't continue like we always have now that certain things have become apparent." He started, they both silently decided that this meeting would be very business like.

"Certainly, so then what do you expect us do?" Her eyes showed that she was feeling mischievious. Draco's eyes mirrored her's.

"Isn't the answer obvious to the brightest witch in our class?" He said quietly, Draco moved in one smooth motion. In seconds he was inches away from her. His pale, pale blue eyes looking deep into her warm brown ones. Draco touched her arm feather soft, then moved to cup her cheek. Hermione rested her head against his hand. He felt the warmth of her face against his hand and it made something inside his chest swell. Never had he felt this way with any other girl, especially not Pansy. Hermione made him feel warm while Pansy made his cold as ice.

Draco moved his face closer to Hermione's their lips were centimeters apart. Five centimeter, four centimeters, every second getting closer and closer. Hermione could feel the warmth of his lips against her's. Draco's bottom lip brushed her's, then contact. They kissed each other so deeply and so passionately that you'd think they had never kissed before. Her lips felt familiar to his, as if he had kissed them before. His hands slid down from her cheek, down her arm, and rested in the curve of her hip. That spot felt familar as well, almost as if she had been specifically designed for his hand, his mouth, and his body.

Hermione felt similar, she locked her arms around his neck and played with his bright blonde hair. They tasted each other thoroughly, it seemed like they were water to the other one after a long trek through the desert. They were so engrossed in the other's pressence that they didn't notice Filch opening the door.

"What are you two doing in here?" He wheezed, they jerked apart. It felt like they lost a little bit of their warmth.

"Testing each other, for an assignment." Hermione lied, it was the first thing that she could think of. _'...Why'd I say that?'_ Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, an assignment. 'Cuse us." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her past Filch, they ran down the hall away from him. They continued to run until they got to Hermione's classroom. Draco gave her a quick kiss then ran to his. Hermione felt her knees turn to water and had to lean against the wall for support. After a few seconds she stood, made sure her hair wasn't all messy and then entered the class again. Everyone glanced but then went back to their notes, no one noticed how Hermione vibrated happiness. No one, except Ron.


	6. After Curfew Kisses

After Curfew Kisses

McGonagall continued to talk about the transfiguration process but Hermione wasn't listening. She continued to go back to the empty classroom in her mind and replay the scene that Draco and herself had made. She remember the look on his face when he touched her arm, and the feeling of his hand on her hip. Hermione had a dreamy smile on the entire rest of the class period. Several times Ron tried to catch her eye but she never seemed to be able to keep her mind focused on anything. Ron thought through the different possiblities. _'She is getting moved up to next year because of her outstanding grades. Or she saw Snape drop dead. Or her and Malfoy... No, she'd never. She hates him... But still... Why would Snape ask Malfoy to bring Hermione to his office? Malfoy would be in class, but he wasn't. Why is she so dreamy? She looks so pretty when she isn't wrapped up in a book.' _The bell rang when Ron was half way through his thoughts, and it shattered Hermione's fifth replay.

Hermione seemed to float of class, while Ron seemed to wither and crawl out. Harry was stuck confused in the middle. "So what'd Snape have to say, Hermione?" Harry asked. He didn't know why she looked so happy or why Ron looked so completely confused.

Hermione blinked out of her trace, "What, Harry?" She asked, she had heard the question but she didn't have a good dance-around-the-truth story to tell them.

"I asked, what'd Snape have to say?" Harry repeated a little bit louder. Usually Hermione was a bit quicker then this.

Hermione's brain scrambled for something, anything to say. "Well he was really nice, and yea. He said that certain things have become apparent to him." _'Wow... where am I going with this?'_ "Yea, it was kinda weird."

Harry looked at her confused, "... So Snape asked you to his office and he was nice, and he said that certain things become apparent? Yup, that sound pretty weird. I swear, Snape gets crazier and crazier every year." Harry brushed it off but Ron looked determined.

"So, what'd he say exactly?" Ron asked, he stared intently at her. "'Cuse you came in with a really happy look on your face."

Hermione paused for a second, she couldn't see any way out of this. She couldn't stretch the truth, it was already stretched too much. She couldn't tell the truth, she had to lie. "He said that I got an A on my last potions test. I have to heighest grade in the class, he wanted to congradulate me." She swallowed hard, that was twice now that she lied in only one day. First she had lied to Filch, and now she was lying her best friends.

"Hmm, that weird. Why would he want to congradulate you? He's never liked Gryffindors. Why'd he send Malfoy, wasn't he in class?" Ron continued to press it, Harry looked to confused and Hermione had a flash of worry in her eyes.

"I don't know, I didn't talk to Dr- Malfoy. He just told me where to go, and I went. Why are you pushing this so hard, Ron?" Hermione asked, it was his turn to be on the spot.

"I just thought it was a little weird and your answers were really vague." Ron said, he turned and walked a little ahead of them. Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks.

They continued without anymore mention of her visit to 'Snape's office'. The three went to the Gryffindor common room, they saw a pack of Slytherins on the way there. Hermione caught sight of pale blonde hair but they turned before she could see if it was Draco or not. Upon entering the common room Ron went straight upstairs to his dormitory without saying a word, Harry gave Hermione another curious look.

"What do you think's up with him?" Harry asked, they set their things down at a table and opened their bags taking out charms homework.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered. But she did have an idea, Ron was suspicious of her. _'This could be very bad if he found out.'_ Hermione thought, but she put it away from her mind. Harry and Hermione studied for a few minutes before one of the first years came up and handed Hermione a note.

"A Ravenclaw asked me to give this to you." She answered, the girl was pale and little. She had frightened eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione said, and the girl went away. Hermione gave Harry a confused look. "Wonder who from Ravenclaw would send me a note?" Then she saw the handwriting. It was the same that had been on the note that had been in her book. The note was from Draco.

"Are you going to open it, or are you going to just stare?" Harry asked, laughing. Hermione tried to smile but it only got halfway to her eyes.

"Oh, it's probably not important. I'll open it later, what did you get for question four?" She tried to change the subject fast, and Harry wasn't as suspicious as Ron was so he let it go.

"I got C, what about you?" Harry asked. They continued talking about charms homework until the common room started getting crowded.

"I think I'll go to bed. I'm really tired." Hermione smiled to Harry, he said good night and she went up to her dormitory. Hermione flopped on her bed and ripped open the letter. It read, 'Hermione. Hi, it's Draco if you hadn't figure that out already. I was wondering if you'd meet me in the east tower tonight right before curfew. Don't want to be caught out of bed and all. Hope you'll come, Draco.' At first Hermione was hesitate. _'This sounds very similar to the last one, I should't go. But then, what if he's changed? I won't say anything this time. I won't do anything, unless he does something first. Yea, that's it.' _She smiled to herself and checked the time. She had about an hour before curfew so she decided she'd leave in about twenty minutes. _'I can read some of my book.'_ She though. Hermione opened the same book that had hit her in the stomach a few days prior. It was riveting. But twenty minutes passed and she put it away. _'What will be my excuse this time, just incase I meet someone.' _She thought for a second and then picked up a book she had been intending to return for a few days. _'The library.'_ And she left the dormitory.

Hermione saw Harry before she left, "I have to return my book, I'll be right back." And she crawled out of the hole before he had a chance to suggest he go with her or that she wait until tomorrow. Hermione took the time to drop off the book before going to the east tower. There she stood hidden in the darkness until she heard a sound. It was footsteps, hesitate footsteps. But she didn't move until she heard him talk.

"Hermione? Hermione are you in here?" It was Draco, just like she suspected it was. Hermione stepped out of the shadows. Draco smiled, "Hi,"

"Hi," She felt awkward, why'd he ask her here right before curfew? "Um... You asked that I meet you here?" She tried to remind him of why they were there.

"Yea, that. Well I was thinking... 'Cuz you know... Well of course... Um... I think we should... Uh..." He tried several times but then couldn't find the words. _'Why can't ever talk around her?'_ He asked himself, but he didn't have a good answer.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, she was attempting to encourage him.

He sighed, then tried again. "I think we should date." He said it really fast as if he wasn't sure he could say it slowly. Draco looked away, he was prepared for anything. _'She'll probably be horrified, or shocked, or disgusted. Something like that.'_

"I think we should too," Hermione smiled.

"But Hermione! Reconsider! I'm baring my soul here... wait... what?" He looked up, obviously he thought that she was going to say something totally different. "Really?" He smiled, his self-esteem went up twenty notches.

"Yes, really. But I have a question for you. Will you ignore me in front of your Slytherin friends? Are we actually going to be dating or are you just going to use me? Because if you are just going to use me, then no." Hermione looked at him. She wanted him to answer that he wouldn't just use her and would treat her exactly the way she is meant to be treated.

"I won't ignore you in front of my friends. You're worth more then that. And I'll treat you exactly the way that you should be treated, I promise." Draco took her hand and kissed her finger tips.

"Alright then." She answered, though she was a little breathless. There was something that she had to remember, but what was it? Something that she really had to remember. Draco began kissing his way up her arm, kissed her cheek then kissed her mouth. She kissed him back, but still something nagged at her. She was forgetting something. She locked her arms around his neck again, and he put his hands on her hips. She never wanted him to let go. Then it hit her, curfew!

"Oh crap! We have to be in bed." Hermione glanced at her watch, "Right now!" Draco swore but they ran hand in hand. They ran the same way and then almost ripped each other's arms out of their sockets when they tried to go to their own common rooms. They kissed each other deeply and then parted running again but this time alone. Hermione's heart was absolutely singing as she ran as fast as the wind to the common room. She came into the common room completely breathless, hugged Harry's head and kissed the top of it then ran upstairs flinging herself on her bed.

Hermione opened the window and whispered Draco's name into the cool breeze until she was sure that she had heard every single beautiful sound it could possibly make. She gazed out the window down at the pond, a smile on her face. Happiness had wrapped her in a warm blanket, she stayed staring out into the night until she could hardly keep her eyes open. Hermione was forced to go to sleep, but she dreamed of Draco.

Pansy stayed awake looking into the dying fire. _'Where was Draco? Was he with another girl? He had that same smile that he used to have when he'd meet me in the dead of night. Is there someone else? Who is she? Well who ever she is, I'll find her, and I'll set her straight. Draco is mine, no one else's.' _


	7. Morning Surprises

Morning Surprises

Hermione woke up with the sun shining on her face. It came from the window and made tiny patterns along her cheeks. She smiled and stretched. Hermione thought of the dream that she had had. Draco had met her in the dead of night, they had kissed, and he promised to treat her the way she wanted to be treat. She smiled at the dream _'If only that was true... wait, OH MY GOD IT IS TRUE!'_ Hermione shot up like a rocket, "Lavender! Lavender wake up! I have some wonderful news!" She jumped onto Lavender's bed and was shaking her roughly.

"What? Is the school on fire?" Lavender asked, she sleepily blinked at Hermione.

"Ha! No, not even close! Last night I met a boy in the eastern tower and he asked me if I wanted to date him! Just guess who that boy was!" Hermione sat back on her heels, she had a grin from ear to ear.

Lavender woke up quickly when she found out she was going to hear some interesting bit of gossip. "Was it Ron? Or I bet it was Harry! It was Harry wasn't it!"

Hermione laughed again, "No it was Draco Malfoy." She continued to smile but she prepared for what happened next.

Lavender sat in stunned silence for a few heartbeats, then laughed. "Funny joke, Hermione. Now who was it really?" Hermione laughed and gave her a look, Lavender's face fell. "Oh my god, you're serious aren't you?" Her eyes became huge. "Oh my god, Draco Malfoy? Like Slytherin Draco Malfoy? Like pureblood little jerk Draco Malfoy? Hermione! Oh my god! Was that the best idea?"

Hermione laughed, "Probably not but I don't care. I really like him and from what I've gathered he really likes me too. You're the first person I've told, I don't want Harry and Ron finding out until they see us together. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Lavender gave a stunned nod, "Yes, of course. I promise, yea... Wow, Draco Malfoy... I mean, just wow." Hermione smiled again, gave a shrill girlish sqeal and leaped off the bed. Lavender still sat on the bed, "Wow... Malfoy... I think I just felt hell freeze over..." Then she laid back down and tried to fall back asleep.

Hermione shot around the dormitory grabbing clothes, she was trying to find the best combination. She decided on her usual plain black robes, _'It'd be weird to be the only one wearing muggle clothes, here. I have no idea what I was thinking. Haha!'_ Her thought continued in the similar fashion. Hermione walked into the common room, but it was too early for most people to be wake just yet. There was no one there except for a few first and second years, but she didn't pay them any attention. She walked out into the Great Hall and grabbed some toast, she sat down and read the Daily Prophet.

Hermione had just started an article about someone spelling a bunny to be like the killer rabbit in Monty Python and the Holy Grail when hands came out of no where covering her eyes. At first she was startled but then realized it was a game of guess who. "Who is this?" She asked the person, who ever it was blew on her ear. She giggled and tried to pull away but the pair of hands held on. "Is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, she moved her hands up their arms. She could feel the edge of their robes, the smoothness of their cheek, and the softness of their hair.

The hands moved her face side to side to signal that it wasn't. Hermione laughed again, "Is it Ron?" She knew who it was, she was just teasing him. She felt him kiss her ear, it sent a shiver down her back. Hermione could hardly keep from laughing, "Who is it, I really don't know." The pair of hands turned her face and she felt lips touch her's. They were of familar taste and feeling, "Oh, it's Draco." She smiled, and she felt him smile as well. He still covered her eyes until she said his name.

"You said my name third? Oh that's hurtful." Draco removed his hands from her eyes, he tried to give her a pouting look but he couldn't keep from smiling. "You'll have to make it up to me, you know." Hermione smiled as well.

"And how ever will I do that?" She blinked innocently at him. Then smiled again, but this time you could see darker thoughts slidding across her brain.

"I have a few ideas," Draco said, leaning in and whispering into her mouth.

"Oh tell me please, I'd love to know." Hermione teased back, their lips met again. They stayed in that position kissing each other, people started to file in.

"Weasly, has your family been evicted yet?" Pansy sneered at Ron, they were just outside of the Great Hall when they saw each other.

"Shut up, Pansy." Ron growled back, they entered the Great Hall only to be stopped by a crowd. Pansy pushed her way through, and Ron followed after her. Something stopped her dead and Ron ran right into her back. He expected her to say something biting but then he saw them. Hermione was kissing Draco Malfoy, or Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione. Which he couldn't tell, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Is that Draco... with Granger?" Pansy asked to no one in specific.

"No, it couldn't be." Ron answered, they stared at each other in shock. "No, I'm sure there is a reasonable explaination for this. Must be a spell or something." Pansy nodded at Ron's statement. They watched Draco smile down at Hermione as he stood and started walking towards the Slytherin table. They held each other's hand until they had to let go, it was so sickenly sweet to both Pansy and Ron.

Ron stomped over to Hermione and dug into her. "What the hell was that about? Draco Malfoy? What? Have you lost your mind? What's wrong with you?" He screamed down at her, she glared up at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Ron. I like Draco and he likes me, get over it." Hermione stood and stormed out of the Great Hall, Ron walked after her. A similar scene exploded from the Slytherin table only an octive higher.

"Hermione Granger? What the hell Draco?" Pansy shrieked, her voice was climbing to the point where only dogs could hear her.

Draco's reaction was different from Hermione's, he just stared up at her and said. "Really Pansy, do you have to shout so early in the morning? You're ruining my day." Then he turned back to his breakfast, he watched Hermione leave with Ron hot on her heels. _'She'll be able to handle someone like Weasly.'_ He said to himself, and he took a bite of bacon. Pansy stared at him, then tears filled her eyes.

"You'll regret hurting me, you and that little slut of your's." Pansy snarled, she turned on her heel and stomped out. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she ignored them and shoved first years to the ground if they didn't move out of her way fast enough.

"Have a good afternoon, Pansy." Draco called after her, sneering. His words stung and enraged Pansy even more.

Hermione had walked to the library, Ron was still bellowing after her. "Hermione! What's gotten into you? Will you slow down? Are you crazy? Why Malfoy? He's a prick!" Ron continued to yell random things about Draco at her, but she didn't slow down or listen to him. Hermione walked straight into the library, Ron was still yelling. The librarian forced him to leave, he glared at the woman but left.

Ron stormed away from the library, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't really care. Several first years gave him a frightened look, but he ignored them. _'This is worse then Krum! Atleast Krum was famous!'_ He seethed. Finally he came to rest beside the pond, he watched the sea creature under the lake bubble at him. But he didn't care, he glared at the thing. It seemed to sense that he wasn't in the mood to be intimitated and it slid away. Ron sat for a very long time glaring into the inky black lake before someone walked up to him. He didn't look behind him, he didn't care.

Pansy sat down beside him, "Weasly, I have a propersition concerning Draco and Granger." She began, he turned and looked at her suddenly interested.

Hermione had stayed in the library for about half an hour after Ron had left. It wouldn't surprise her if he was waiting around the corner so that he could continue yelling at her. She had pulled out one of her many books and was reading it when a perfectly formed rose appeared in front of her pages. It took her breat away with it's beauty. She followed the hand that held it up, and saw Draco smiling down at her.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful." She said, and it truely was. Draco pulled a chair out from under the desk, and sat down next to her.

"I was thinking of giving it to a girl that is more beautiful then it is. What do you think I should do?" He said, he touched the petals lightly.

"Well who is the girl?" Hermione asked, she smiled slyly at him and he returned the smile as well.

"I don't know if you know her or not. She's beautiful, brilliant, pretty, sassy, sexy, and everything anyone could ever want." Draco said, he continued to smile. Hermione's smile became broader, she was absolutely floored. No one had ever said those things to her before.

"Well what is her name?" Hermione asked, she'd play the game.

"Oh her name?" Draco said, he was admiring the flower. "It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. It's the most loveliest sounds put together to describe one person. Well her name starts with an H, ends with an E. And her last name is Granger." He pulled his eyes away from the flower and looked at Hermione's.

Hermione had never been this close to Draco, unless of course they were kissing. She saw that his eyes had a very faint ring of lilac around the pupil. She had heard of eyes being that color, but had never seen it on anyone. "Really? What's her first name?" She smiled again, but then frowned trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't frown Hermione, the girl is you of course." Draco said, he moved towards her and touched his lips to her's. It was the barest of kisses, but it still stole her breath away. He placed the rose on her book, "I have to go, Snape wants me to go see him about Quidditch. I'll see you later." Draco kissed the side of her cheek and left, he turned around once to see Hermione staring after him. She waved, and he waved back. Hermione picked up the rose, she took a deep breath of the smell. The rose would have been heart warming alone, but the fact that Draco said she was beautiful, brilliant, and sexy made her extatic. Hermione could hardly keep the stupid grin off her face. She did a small spell on the rose so that it would never wilt or die, it would always stay the same and never change. Hermione went back to her book, but she kept the rose in her hand.

"Is the rose from him?" Harry asked, she turned around. Her face hardened.

"You don't have to yell, Ron already said everything. He even repeated himself a few times. So don't try." Hermione turned back to her book, it made her sad that her best friends didn't approve of her relationship with Draco.

"I wasn't going to yell. I know you wouldn't listen to me anyways. But do you really think that it's smart Hermione? I mean, he is Draco Malfoy." Harry tried to be gentle and not make her angry.

"I don't think it's smart, but I don't care. He makes me really happy, and he hasn't done anything truely terrible to me." Hermione said, she didn't really want to sit here explaining herself to Harry.

"He did call you... that once." Harry pointed out.

"Yes he did, about three years ago. He's changed since then, please don't try to talk me out of this." Hermione said, she already had Ron so angry that he couldn't even see straight. She wanted Harry to understand.

"I'm not going to try to talk you out of it. I don't really like it, but I won't do anything. You deserve to be happy Hermione. But if he doesn't anything, I'll spell him." Harry smiled, Hermione returned the smile.

"Now if only Ron could take it so well." Hermione laughed and looked back at her book.

"Ah, yes. Ron, well it won't be a boring week atleast." Harry said, they both laughed. They didn't know that at the exact moment Ron and Pansy were plotting to make sure that it wasn't a boring week.


	8. More Surprises

More Surprises

Hermione had slept well, and now she was wake and alert. She was looking forward to seeing Draco, she brushed her hair until it shined and tried to look her very best. Excitement swelled in her chest, she had to restrain herself from running to the Great Hall.

Draco, on the other hand, slept like crap. He was laying with his head on his arm, Pansy had yelled at him in the Slytherin common room almost all night and then even threatened to go into his dormitory if he didn't talk to her. He sat, dozing off, while Pansy screamed. She called Hermione so many dirty names that Draco couldn't remember them all. She had screamed that he was supposed to date her because she was a Slytherin not Hermione because she was a Gryffindor. But it hadn't convinced him, it just pissed him off. He had yelled back that it didn't matter what house they were in, just if they atleast liked each other. Which they did very much. Then he stormed off, Pansy pretended like she was going to walk in but he locked the door with a spell. She spent the night camped out infront of the door, yelling things every now and then.

Hermione walked up to him quietly, she laid her hands gently on Draco's shoulders and kissed his cheek. He hadn't expected it to be Hermione, so he snapped around already yelling. "Pansy I told you last night that I... Oh, hi Hermione." He pulled her towards him and kissed her affectionately.

"Pansy?" She asked, she had a faint smile on her lips but she was willing to hear what he had to say.

"Yea, she's being... difficult." Draco didn't want to unload on Hermione incase she thought that their relationship was too much for him or something stupid like that. He didn't want to ruin this. "But whatever, if worst comes to worst I'll just spell her." He laughed, she laughed too.

"That wouldn't be very nice," Hermione smiled, she didn't really care if he was mean to Pansy.

"Well I'm not a very nice person now am I?" Draco smiled evily, he leaned in and kissed her.

"That remains to be seen." Hermione whispered in his mouth. He pulled back with a mischievious grin.

"You want to see how not nice I can be?" Draco smirked, it was his trade mark smirk.

Hermione leaned back on the table as if she didn't care. "I don't think you can do it." She fought not to smile, she enjoyed the teasing that probably would lead to other things.

"Oh, you really think so?" He said, he grabbed the back on her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. He kissed so forcefully that it stole her breath away. She tried to match his enthusiasm but she couldn't find the intensity that he had. When he pulled back she was dazed and disoriented. "How was that?"

"Weak," She said, although her words were slightly slurred from the high that came as an aftermath.

Draco sat stunned, "Weak? Well I'm at the wrong angle. Yup, can't do anything from here." He moved so that he was straddling the bench, she moved so that she mirrored him. "Now I can work my magic." They both laughed at the play on words.

Draco grabbed head again and kissed her shockingly more forcefully then before. She was drowning in pleasure of the kiss, he nibbled on her bottom lip and it sent a shiver of pleasure through her spine. His tongue thoroughly explored her mouth, he tasted like speariment. She liked speariment. Draco's hands moved to her sides, and messaged her hips. Hermione gave herself over to the kiss. It seemed like an eternity but it was only a few moments when Draco pulled back. He had a smug knowing smile.

Hermione slumped down, she was basking in the glow. She sat for a few second unable to speak and then she said, "Better, but not good enough." She laughed, standing, pecked him on the lips, and then went to her house table. Hermione looked over her shoulder shooting him a look that chilled him down to his toes, _'God, she's perfect.'_ He thought. Draco was rejuvinated from his encounter with Hermione, he was all smiles and quick remarks again.

Pansy and Ron walked in, they were whispering excitedly together. They broke apart, it had been a show for both Hermione and Draco but they had missed it being so absorbed in the other one's eyes. Ron sat down next to Hermione and smiled.

"Hi Hermione. How are you this morning?" He gave her a smile but she could see the faint twitch like it had been forced. Across the hall she heard Pansy doing something similar. _'They're working together, well this will be interesting.'_ She thought, she decided to play along. Draco shot her a look that said _I'm not fooled, are you?_ Hermione shook her head and Draco nodded.

"Fine thanks. And yourself?" Hermione asked, she was just as cheerful. Ron smiled thinking that his plan to get on her good side again was working.

"Oh, I'm terrific. You know Pansy, from Slytherin. Well it turns out that she's like me for quite sometime, she asked me out yesterday evening. Isn't that wonderful?" Ron said, again Hermione could see his forced cheerfulness. He hated Pansy, and even if she liked him, which was highly doubtful, he would ever say yes just to save her feelings. Hermione smiled a knowing smile, but Ron was too distracted by his goal to see that she had peiced it together already.

"Oh that's wonderful Ron! So I'm guessing that you'll want to spend loads of time together and always want to be with her, right? I mean you two are dating, and it would be the proper thing to do." Hermione said, she watched Ron's face fall.

"What? Spend loads of time with Pansy? I mean... Yes, yes of course. Loads of time..." He mumbled the last part realizing that he'd have to actually spend time with her to make their plan work.

"I'm so glad! I mean you guys make the perfect couple, absolutely wonderful!" Hermione clapped her hands together. She grabbed a peice of bacon and put it in her mouth. "Well I have to go to the library, I really have to study for transfiguration." She smiled and left, Draco followed her example just less smoothly. He simply told Pansy that something had come up and he needed to leave. Both Ron and Pansy thought that they had left because they were bothered by the fact of Ron and Pansy's 'relationship'.

Hermione waited outside of the Great Hall, once Draco came out she slipped her hand into his and they went off to the owlery together. "Well I never thought that Ron would take it this far." Hermione said as they walked. Draco nodded.

"I always knew that Pansy was... determined, but I didn't know that she'd date Weasly just to try to get back at me." Draco said, he was going to say something mean about Ron but then stopped himself. Hermione and Ron were still friends, and it was against the rules to bash your girlfriend's best friend. Unless he did something wrong, then you could bash them all you wanted to.

Hermione groaned, "God, they are so immature." They entered the owlery, Draco hugged Hermione around the waist. Their lips met for a second and then she pulled away. "So, would you like to redeem yourself for your earlier lacking qualities?" Hermione smiled a wicked smile.

"Yes, and I will prove that I am a badass." Draco said, their lips met. They seemed to want to pass through the other one how close they were, anyone looking in wouldn't know where one started and the other one stopped. But they didn't care, right now they were the world to each other.

In the Great Hall Pansy walked up to the Gryffindor table, Ron had an annoyed look. "About this whole, 'Let's make Hermione and Draco jealous' thing. What exactly do we have to do?" He didn't want to have any intimate contact with Pansy, she disgusted him.

Pansy gave him a determined look, "Whatever it takes. I want Draco eating out the palm of my hand, begging me to stop dating you and take him back." Ron was slightly frightened by the look Pansy gave him.

"I was afraid of that." Ron gulped loudly. Pansy glared at him.

"I don't want to do this anymore then you do, Weasly." Her voice had started to raise, but she stopped and smiled. "But, hunny bun, we have to." Ron was now very frightened.

"Fine, but we'll only kiss when Hermione and Malfoy are around." He said, he wanted as little contact as humanily possible. Maybe a continent would be good, two just to be safe.

"No, other people have to believe it too. We can't have people telling either Draco or Granger that we hate each other when they aren't around. If we're going to do this, we have to do this right." Pansy gave him another look, that said he better agree or he wouldn't be having many children in the future.

Ron saw Harry walking in, he wanted Pansy to leave but then thought better. "Here comes Harry, kiss me." Ron said quickly. Pansy hesitated but then kissed him.

Ron expected Pansy's lips to be rough and revolting but he was pleasently surprised. Her lips were soft like flower pelts. Ron forgot himself for a second and kissed Pansy for real. She jerked away with a look of disgust but then covered it quickly with a smile. "Bye Ron." She said quietly and then nearly ran into Harry. "Oh, excuse me Harry." She giggled and left. Harry stared at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"What was that about?" Harry asked sitting down. He was very confused, Hermione dating Malfoy, Ron now kissing Pansy. The world was turning upside down.

"Oh haven't you heard? I'm dating Pansy now, she's really sweet." Ron said taking a bite out of an egg. He knew that he should be revolted by calling Pansy sweet but strangely he wasn't.

"Oh... okay, that's cool." Harry said slowly, he was still totally lost.

Ron looked over the Great Hall at Pansy, she was laughing with a friend. _'She's really pretty when she laughs... wait! What? Where did that come from?' _Ron had to get away from Pansy, he excused himself mumbling something about bad egg and left. Pansy watched him leave in confusion, she had a distraught look on her face.


	9. Oh Dear

Will The Surprises NEVER END?

(Dude, sugar sucks... Actually this chapter has no surpises... I feel like a twit...)

Hermione laid next to Draco in the grass, the sun was playing on their faces. She moved so that her head was on top of Draco's chest, he put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"So, why do you think that Pansy and Ron as dating?" Draco asked, Hermione could hear his voice rumbling in his chest. His heart thumped against her cheek.

"I have no idea, to make us jealous I guess." She replied, she felt sleepy because of the sun beaming down on them and the security of Draco. She closed her eyes and nuzzled deeped into Draco's chest.

"Yeah, stupid gits." Draco answered, he was enjoying having Hermione so close to him. There was no one around to sneer at them, or make jokes, or anything. They could just be happy with each other's presence.

They were silent for a few minutes until they heard a shrill laughter floating over to them, Draco turned his head only to see in horror that Pansy and Ron were walking towards them.

"Damn, here comes dumb and dumber." He said, Hermione twisted her head to look then groaned against his chest. He chuckled slightly because it tickled. Hermione sat up and Draco was mentally cursing them for making her move. The place on his chest where she had been laying was suddenly cooler, he closed his eyes willing them to turn around and leave. Painfully they didn't.

"Hello Draco, Granger." Pansy smiled down at them, except it looked like she smelled something quite unpleasent when she said Hermione's name.

"Pansy," Hermione answered, Draco just glared up at her. Ron looked down at Hermione with disgust, _How can she lay there with someone like him?_ He screamed to himself. Pansy tightened her grip on Ron's waist, his arm was around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. _She still has feelings for Malfoy..._ Ron thought to himself. He felt slightly rejected, but then remembered that they were only 'dating' to get back at Hermione and Malfoy. He didn't have feelings for this little Slytherin brat, and she sure as hell didn't have feelings for him. Or so he told himself.

"Isn't it a lovely day? Do you mind if we sat by you two?" Pansy asked, flatting her skirt underneath her butt before sitting down near Hermione.

"Wish you wouldn't." Draco mumbled, but she had already sat down. He sat up, the moment had been ruined and there was no reason to be laying down so close to Pansy's butt. Ron sat down a few seconds after Pansy, he shuffled away from her. Hermione and Draco both saw this and shared a look.

"Now, Draco. That wasn't very nice." Pansy said smiling, the smile looked very forced. Ron was still silent next to her. Hermione moved without thinking and leaned against Draco, he hung his arms loosely over her shoulders. Both Pansy and Ron's jaws twitched, not only were they disgusted with the fact that they were touching like that but there was also the fact that they did it so casually. Pansy held Ron's hand and leaned against his shoulder to show that they too were really in love. Draco raised an eyebrow, _This is getting stupid._

They all four sat in uncomfortable silence. Draco thinking how stupid this whole thing was, Hermione wondering how long this would continue, Pansy being so disgusted that she felt her breakfast chruning around in her stomach, and Ron painfully aware of the heat coming off of Pansy's arm.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well..." She said finally, she didn't know what to say. This was perhaps the most awkward situation she had ever been in.

"Yeah, well." Pansy said, she looked at Hermione with eyes that said she'd better not meet her in a dark alley anywhere or one of them might not live to talk about it. Hermione responded with blank eyes.

Draco suddenly drew himself up, taking Hermione with him. "Well, this has been most unpleasent. We have things to do, excuse us." He hurried Hermione away, she wasn't sad to go.

After they were out of ear shot, Pansy turned to Ron. "I bet he's going to break up with her. What do you think?" Her eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

"I think they're going to go start kissing." He pointed towards the direction that Draco and Hermione went. Draco had Hermione pinned to a tree, she didn't seem to mind at all. Pansy's eyes went from happy to pissed in a heartbeat.

"Damn them!" She shrieked, she hit Ron hard on the arm. He flinched and rubbed it. "This isn't working, we have to get serious." Pansy turned her fiery gaze to Ron, he was afraid that she'd hit him again.

"What do you have-" Ron began, but Pansy stopped him... with her mouth. She pinned him to the ground, her on top. She shoved her tongue so deep he thought he'd be gagged, her legs fell apart and she ended up straddling him. He was so surprised by the sudden changed that he didn't know what to do besides sit there and let her. But after a few seconds he recovered, something rose inside him wanting him to be the dominate one. He grabbed Pansy by her shoulders and flipped them over, his tongue probing deep. She made a small squeak as they flipped but then wrapped her legs around him and enjoyed it. Whatever had risen in Ron like the squeak that she made, he nibbled on her lip hoping that she'd make it again. Pansy's body began moving to a rhythm, Ron followed that rhythm only making it rougher. Their instincts kicked in and suddenly they didn't care that one was in Slytherin and the other was in Gryffindor, they didn't care that they were on school grounds. Their bodies moved to a rhythm all their own, they were so absorbed with their actions that they didn't hear the crunching of grass under feet.

Ron was jerked off of Pansy so roughly that he was sure he had whip lash. McGonagall stared down at them with a look that could have ripped the skin off of a rhino. Ron paled to pure white while Pansy tried to cover herself up with her skirt that had ridden up. "Detention... now... 50 points... each..." McGonagall managed to get out before grabbing both of them roughly by the collar and marching them away.

Hermione and Draco stood smirking in the darkness of a tree, they had been well hidden by the foliage. But Ron and Pansy had been out in the open for all to see, especially sharp-eyed McGonagall. "They'll think twice before doing that again won't they." Draco whispered to Hermione, then they returned to their equally passionate kiss.


End file.
